Divergent Nephilim
by AEDTFI
Summary: Tris first meets the Shadowhunters (and Simon) in the training room. She immediately falls in love with Alec, but Jace wants to be with Tris. Tris sees them using a stele and feels compelled to try it. Is Tris a Divergent Nephilim? Are all the Shadowhunters Divergent? Who will Tris choose, Alec or Jace? This takes place during Divergent and after CoFA (except Jace wasn't kidnapped)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Tris POV

The feel of the knife slicing against my hand still stings as we start to look at the chalkboard at who we are fighting. Since I'm so small, I have to shove my way past everyone. I finally get to the front and see the green tinted chalkboard.

_1. Christina vs. Isabelle Not Fighting- Clary_

_2. Alec vs. Al_

_3. Will vs. Simon_

_4. Peter vs. Molly_

_5. Tris vs. Jace_

Wait, who's Jace? Is that short for something?

"Christina, who's Jace?" I ask Christina. I look at her and I see her face paler than usual.

"Christina, what's wrong?" I ask her. I follow her gaze and see who she is staring at. A group of teenagers stand out, away from everyone else. Their backs are towards us but I can see they are passing around a large thick needle to one another. Their writing on themselves some strange black marks. But what's even stranger is that the marks fade on their skin once they finish drawing it.

"What the hell?" Christina finally says. I jump of shock to hear her voice. "What are they doing? There's a tattoo shop nearby. They're wasting their time. I'm gonna go talk to them."

"Christina, no. They probably don't want to be bothered. They probably feel left out though." I say. _Stop being such a Stiff, Beatrice Prior_ I think to myself.

"Whatever. I want to see how they do that though." She says to me, as she walks towards them. "Hey! What on earth is that?" Christina yells at them. The five of them turn around and stare at Christina.

There's two girls, one is tall and slim with elbow long, black, sleek hair and a face with sharp angular face. The other girl is shorter than the other one and has a completely different body set, she is small and fragile with crazy, curly red hair. She has a soft complexion to her face, covered in freckles.

Then there are three boys, one of which I immediately caught my attention. He looked almost exactly like the tall girl, they had the same jet, black hair, the same slender eyebrows winging up at the corners, the same pale, high-colored skin, his lashes were long and dark, but where her eyes were black, his were the dark blue of a bottle glass. He was the most handsome boy that I've ever seen before.

The boy next to him might've been cute to Christina or some other girl. He has a very gold complexion to him, gold, curly hair, eyes that are a dark golden brown with flecks of lighter gold within it. He has cream colored skin that wrap around thick muscles on his arms.

But with the last boy, it seems like he has no color to him, he's very tall and thin, has a messy mop of black hair, dark brown eyes that sparkle, and his skin is the most unusual, it's very pale, almost paper white, and pore less. It's like a blank sheet of paper. It's quite shocking.

"Listen, Candor," The boy with the beautiful blue eyes said, "Unless we want you to know what we are doing, we don't have to tell you. So back off, bitch." He snapped at her. _What an attitude. I like that._ I thought to myself dreamily. I didn't care what he just called my friend, I know I should stand up for her, _What if he likes that I stick up for her?_ That's just what I'm gonna do.

"Hey, leave her alone." I snap at him. I felt like dirt snapping at him.

"Well what do you know? The Stiff talks." The tall girl says.

"Shut up, Isabelle, you have no fight in this. She's probably trying to change into Dauntless, and stick up for her friends." He says to Isabelle. _Oh my god! He liked that I stuck up for Christina!_

"Whatever, Alec. Hey, Jace! Give me the damn stele! You've been hogging it for too long." Isabelle says to the golden boy, Jace.

"It's not my fault I'm a perfectionist." Jace said to Isabelle in a cool, expressionless tone.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we are in the middle of something" Alec said. He glanced at me for a second – which felt like centuries- before turning back to his group of friends. I felt like I melted a little on the inside. _Is this what it feels like when you're in love? _I wondered. Before an answer could be made, Jace turned his back and I saw something sticking out from his back pocket, _a stele, _I snatch it from his pocket without him knowing. Then I started to daze.

Christina was saying something, but I wasn't listening. I was staring into empty space with a mind that was nearly empty, but I was only thinking about Alec. His eyes with the same hue as the peaceful night sky, his hair black as fluid ink, his skin colored like hone- "Tris! Are you even listening to me? What the hell got into you?" Christina yells at me, while grabbing my shoulder to drag me towards her. I was still daydreaming, so she had to drag me all the way.

"What is wrong with you? Snap the fuck out of it!" She yells into my ear. Everyone else didn't notice her yelling at me because they were preparing to fight.

"We should start to get ready, we now know who we are fighting. And it's pretty easy to guess that those guys ain't going to be easy to fight." I said in a monotone as if in a trance.

"Are you okay? You seem a little zoned out. Did those guys say something?" Christina said, confusion and worry mixed together on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little nervous going up against that Jace kid. He seems pretty well prepared." I said, trying to think about something else.

"Yeah he does seem pretty rough. But that Isabelle girl?" she whistled sharply and clearly," She's gonna kick my ass, I can see it already."

"I think you can handle her, she's pretty scrawny looking." I say to Christina to encourage her, but I also know that Isabelle will seriously kick Christina's ass.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to get a drink of water." I say, backing up into the hallway before Christina could answer. I have to show Alec and his friends I'm not a scrawny girl who can get her ass kicked no matter who fights her, I will show them, I will.

**Christina's POV**

Four calls us over to the fighting mat and says, "Okay so first up is, Alec and Al"

This one's gonna be good, Al's gonna kick Alec's ass. That's what he gets for calling me a bitch.

Alec leaps onto the mat and stares at Al with expressionless, cold eyes. Al stares back, trying to seem expressionless but a twinge of fear lingers in his eyes.

Four looks at the clock before saying, "Ready, Set, And GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Alec's POV

I leap onto the mat without even thinking. The sting from the stele lingers on my skin. I narrow my sight until I zone in on only Al. He was our target all along, I'm not allowed to kill him yet. Fear lingers in his eyes, even if he was an Eidolon demon. Jace was telling me that I have to severely injure him so that we could question him alone in the hospital room.

The Clave assigned us to here 2 years ago so we could become comfortable. They split us all up so there was no suspicion. Isabelle and I lived in Candor, we have been spying on Al this whole time. We never fitted Candor, we could lie so easily. Jace went to Abnegation, I felt real bad because he couldn't use any of his smart comebacks. Clary went to Amity, she was never much of a fighter so Amity worked for her. Simon went to Erudite, that's a match made in heaven. We all agreed that we would meet up in Dauntless, no matter what the aptitude test said. The person who examined my test, Tori, look like she was going to be be sick and she kept mumbling, "Why me? What did I do that was so wrong?" Then she told me that I was Divergent, I could succeed in all factions no matter what. She then told me that she would erase my results and say that I could only fit into Candor. She said not the choose Dauntless because they will recognize I'm Divergent almost immediately, I chose Dauntless anyway. I've hidden secrets longer than anyone else really.

Four, our instructor, then said, "Ready, Set, GO!" The second he said go, I slipped into my fighting zone. It was like everything was moving in honey, except me. I could see Al barreling towards me in slow motion, I took one step to the left and then I grabbed both of his hands and did a no hands somersault while holding his hands. All you could hear was a sharp _CRACK_ and then Al went down, wailing in pain. All the initiates looked at me in awe (except Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Clary of course. They expected me to do something like that.) Even Four was quite startled by my swiftness. No one dared move towards Al because he was right by my feet. _Stupid Mundanes_ I thought to myself.

Before I could bend down to help Al up, the short, blond girl moved like a bolt of lighting and crouched by Al's side. She was saying soothing comments to him as he started to get up. She helped him walk towards the door, before looking at me. I expected to see fear and hatred , but she didn't have that. She looked at me with blank eyes. Except, they weren't all that empty, a spark of something was behind them. The spark of bravery. How is it that a Stiff could stand up against me and not anyone else. Not even my friends, they know that I hate when people stand up against me. But something about her was different, was she divergent? She seemed like it, not caring what people think about her. I'll talk with her later about that.

She stared for another second before going back to tending to Al. He was crying like a little baby still, even though he already healed since he was a demon. He must have shape shifted his wrists to look oddly crooked and bent to play the part.

"Well done, Alec." Eric said to me, taking me out of my trance.

"Thanks." I said, jumping off the mat and walking towards my friends.

"Alright, everybody. Stop talking," Four said, the room was pin-drop silent. "Next up is Christina and Isabelle. And girls, please no serious injuries please." He sounded bored, almost monotone.

I looked over to Isabelle and she seemed disappointed. I caught her grumbling, "So he gets to break some bones , but I don't? That's no fun." She walked over to the mat and walked onto it. She's tall enough to not have to jump. I look over and I see Christina talking to the short, blond girl, Christina is calling her "Tris". Tris looks not impressed at all. I caught fragments of what she was saying, "Careful", "Kick" , and "strategize" was all that I could pick up. I was able to decipher what she said, " _Be __**Careful**__, go and __**kick**_ _her ass and make sure to __**strategize **__your moves."_

Isabelle looks at Christina with cool eyes. Christina looks back at her with pure hatred. _Now , she's a stupid mundane. _I thought to myself. You don't express your emotions through your eyes, you use them to fuel your fighting. Four looks at the two with an expressionless face before saying, "Ready, Set, Go!"

Isabelle stands perfectly still, picking at her fingernails while Christina is forming into the wrong fighting position. She's leaving her vulnerable spots wide open for Isabelle to strike at. Isabelle finally looks up and takes her left hand and punches Christina's right temple. Christina crumples to the ground, out cold. Isabelle looks unaffected and walks off the mat and back towards us. We give her a look, "What?," Isabelle asked, "I just gave her a black eye, like Four said 'No serious injuries'" She grins at us.

"Well, that was even quicker than the first one." Four says, clearly surprised. "Someone get Christina off the mat, so we can continue." He turns his back. Tris runs to Christina and helps her up. Christina is like a full head and shoulders taller than her, but Tris seems to be having no issues at all. Tris sets her against the wall, putting a wet cloth on her head.

"Okay, up next is Simon and Will." Four says. This one should be easy. Simon is a vampire, his strength is like 10 times the average mundane. One hit and Will will be knocked out until next week. Simon, without a sound, is already on the mat. Will comes stumbling onto the mat. "Ready, set, go." Four says. He probably thinks this one will take longer since it's an Erudite vs. An Erudite. Will goes charging towards Simon, Simon sticks him arm out straight in front of him with his hand folded into a knuckle. Will was running so fast he didn't notice the knuckle until it connected with his face. Will instantly went out cold, not even flinching. Simon leaped off the mat and walked towards us. Tris was already by Will's side, caring for him. _By the Angel, why does she even care about them? She should be worrying about her fight with Jace. Who's going to take care of her when she's in serious pain? _Wait, am I actually worrying about her?

Tris places Will next to Christina who's starting to stir, moaning in pain. Will looks dead against Tris. She places the same towel Christina was using on his head, but with fresh cool water. She checks all his vitals, she must really care about these people.

Four is mumbling to himself before announcing, "Okay, next up is Peter vs. Molly. This better be a good one."

Peter and Molly get on the mat and start to fight. It ended up taking 15 minutes for Peter to start endlessly beating Molly senseless. It seemed like Molly would win in the first 5 minutes then it seemed even for the next 5 and then Peter tripped Molly and started to beat her. Four ended the fight and Peter got off the mat. Molly was still there, bleeding onto the mat while struggling to get up. _Isn't Tris going to help her? _I look over and I see that she's making herself busy by taking care of Christina, who's now woken up, but has a sleepy sense to her. Isabelle hit her real hard. Will looks extremely pale, almost like Simon-pale. Tris is working swiftly between the two, making sure they're each okay. She moves _too_ swiftly for a Stiff, her possible divergence isn't even the cause for it. I must have been staring at her because Jace starts yelling at me, "Alec! Did you lose your eyesight or something? Quit staring, you have a boyfriend in New York who's probably worried sick that you were killed or something." He said to me. Anger swells inside me, I haven't seen Magnus for two years and Jace thinks that I don't love him anymore?

"Don't you dare even start with that. I am not attracted to her. I was thinking about something and it somehow happened for me to think while staring towards her direction. I do not think she's cute. So leave me alone, I'm trying to think, something you normally don't do." I snapped, everyone looks at me shocked except Jace. He started to grin.

"Yeah, I missed you too, buddy." He says before grabbing my head and about to give me a noogie. I punch him hard is the stomach, and take the chance from his startelement to get out of that position.

"You've gotten slower, _Stiff_" I told him. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Whatever." He says. _He doesn't like me calling him "Stiff", maybe he's the one who likes Tris. _Whenever he starts being ignorant, its a sign showing he's offended or hurt. I should know, I'm his _parabati_.

"Alright, last fight of the day, Jace versus Tris. Have fun." Four says. He doesn't even care anymore. I don't blame him. Most of these fight have been blowouts.

Jace grins proudly, and leaps onto the mat. Tris climbs onto the mat and stands straight and proudly. _She must really be preparing to get hurt._

Four looks at the two, one is tall, fairly muscular and has a big ego. The other is small, frail, and has a spark of bravery. Its an equal fight, she doesn't plan to give up without a fight.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Four says. A smirk growing onto his face.

Jace takes a big swing for Tris's abdomen, but surprisingly, Tris back steps before Jace can hit her. While Jace has a flicker of confusment, Tris takes that to her advantage and leaps and throws a punch straight into his eye. Jace is knock back by this movement, stumbling to regain balance. Tris sprints behind Jace and trips him, making him fall to the ground. She kneels by his side, whispers something into his ear, before thrusting an elbow down on his ribs, making a huge _**CRACK**_ sound, probably one of his ribs and punching his nose consistently. Wow, two years of not training and he's no better than Tris. He is thinner than he was before we separated, paler too. _But, shouldn't the runes be protecting him?_

I look at his arms, and I see that they are bare. He forgot how to draw the runes. That's why it was taking him so long just to draw the deflect rune. And that one is a scribble on his forearm.

Four looks up for the first time and suspects to see Jace pummeling Tris to a pulp, but instead sees Tris beating Jace to a pulp. Clear shock is painted on his face. He finally grabs his senses and breaks apart Tris from Jace. She moves without a fight. Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and I run to Jace. He lays there, moaning.

"What the hell was that?" I say to him. He looks at me with one eye open and grins a bloody grin.

"Did I win?" he asked me before passing out. His head falling limp to the left.

**Hey guys! Please leave reviews! It could be anything insults, complaints, compliments, anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Tris's POV

I feel a hot, stinging sensation all over my arm. I pull up the sleeve of my black, skin-tight,long sleeve shirt and see the strangest thing. The same marks that were on those people. They are swirling figures, its like a galaxy on my arm. I see one in particular on my hand, I look on the back of my right hand and I see a black mark, it almost looks like an eye. Then it hits me, memories of recent actions.

_I remember seeing Alec's eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes. Then Jace stepping front of me to block my vision. I saw that tucked into the back pocket of his pants is that thing that they are passing around. A Stele was what Isabelle called it. With my bony, thin hands I was able to slip it out from his back pocket without him noticing. Before any of the fighting started, I ran to an abandoned hallway and drew those mark on my arm. I only drew what I remembered seeing, especially the one that looked like a lamb's head. The pain was fierce and really hot. It felt like it was charring my skin as I dragged the stele against my skin. I kept going because I wanted to be able to at least look good in the fight. I didn't have to win, but I wanted to able to show that I have a chance to win a fight._

_I remember walking back into the room and seeing Alec grabbing Al's wrists and doing a no hands cartwheel, taking the wrists with him. The room filled with a large CRACK sound. I swiftly ran to Al while he was wailing in pain. I ran faster than normally do. I calmed him and brought him to the infirmary. _

_When I came back Isabelle punched Christina and knocked her out. My vision cleared up all of the sudden and I could clearly see the bruise starting to form on her head. My strength increased also when I pick Christina up._

_I then helped Will when he was out cold. I suddenly was filled with information on how to take care of an injured person._

_Then with Jace, it just felt like everything was going at a slow pace, except me. My body was moving faster than my mind could think, especially when Jace took that big swing towards me. I didn't realize what he was doing until after I jumped back. Then, with anger surging through me, I punched Jace in the eye. Then while he was stumbling back, I race behind him and tripped him so he laid flat. I then leaned in and whispered to him, " Thanks for lending me your stele, Jace." Then, without thinking, I sat on his chest and started to violently punching him._

Now here I am standing on the middle of the mat, waking up from what seemed like a dream. I quickly jumped off the mat and walked back towards Christina and an unconscious Will. Christina was now awake fully, staring at me like I'm a complete stranger.

"That was awesome! How did you do that?" She nearly screams at me, she grabs me by the shoulders and starts jumping up and down.

"Honestly, it was liked I blacked out, but I stayed awake. But I wasn't." I say confusing myself. Christina stops jumping and stares blankly at me. "What do you mean?" She removes her hands slowly from my shoulders and they just hang at her sides. "Come with me after Four lets us leave, I think I have the reason." She nods silently, staring at me in utter belief.

The murmurs from the group continue for a few minutes before a very pale Four screams at us that we are dismissed. Christina first walk over to Will, pick him up and drag him between us to the hospital. The nurse at the front desk takes Will from us, before leaving she asks, "Initiation, I presume?", we both nod, she snorts, and drags Will into a bed.

I look at Christina and she stares right back at me. "Come on, lets go." I grab Christina by the wrists and walk out the door, take a few turns from hallway to hallways that I don't even recognize. I stop when we reach a dim lighted hallway that has a dead end. I look at Christina and I see that her face is pinched. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "You like literally, crushed my wrist. I think I need to get this wrapped." She says, cradling her wrist, the only I was holding onto. "Let me see." I say, in a calming, soothing voice that my mother would talk to me in whenever I got hurt.

She lets go of her wrist, wincing as she turns it to show me how bad it is. It's purplish, blue and the flesh around the bone is extremely swollen. Her hand is red from the pressure of the wrist's injury. I grab ahold of her wrist and examine it with my fingers. Christina is slapping me and shrieking in pain. I don't even notice it. "How did this happen?" I ask to no one in particular. I'm too shell-shocked to think. "You did with your 'new strength'" she says.

I feel like someone slapped my in the face, I drop Christina's wrist and stare up at her. "That's right, I forgot to show you." I pull up the sleeve of my shirt and thrust my forearm towards her. I glance at her and I see that she has a mixed look of amazement and terror on her face. "What do you think? Isn't it cool?" I ask, a sudden feeling of stupid pride washes over me.

"Did something happen to you as a child, Tris?" She says, looking at me like a stranger would at a 4 year old. "What?! Why?!" I ask, I continue to thrust ,my arm toward her. "Don't you see the tattoos on my arms?" She then looks at me, "BECAUSE THERE ARE SCARS ON YOUR ARM, LOOK AT YOUR GODDAMN ARM! YOU THINK THAT BEING ABUSED GIVES YOU EXTRA STRENGTH?! YOU THINK BEING ABUSED BY YOUR PARENTS IS AWESOME?! YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!" She screams at me before, turning sharply and walking the other direction. I stand there, frozen in shock, I look down at my arm and I don't see the images anymore, just faint scars of where they used to be. I can only imagine what is going through Christina's mind. _What is her fucking problem? why is she so happy about her parents harming her? Is that why she transferred? To get away?_

I sigh, pull my sleeve down, and walk through the endless maze of hallways, hoping to end up in the right one. Hopefully, Christina doesn't say anything or else everyone will think both my father _and _Marcus beat their children. Which neither of them do. Why would an Abnegation beat his child? Its absurd.

I go to make a sharp left, when a pair of arms bolt out from a dark corner and grab me by the waist. I try to scream, by one of the hands is now covering my mouth. I'm struggling against the arms, but they're like bars of steel wrapped around me. I finally open my mouth and chomp down right on its index and middle fingers. The person lets out a yelp. It sounds masculine, who the fuck wants me?

I finally resign and go limp in his arms, saving my energy for when he loosens his grip. He pulls me toward him and I realize in fear what he wants. He turns me around so I'm facing him, I go cold all over when I see who it is.

Its Alec.

_**Hey guys! Sorry about this being a short chapter. How you liking it? Please leave reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Tris POV

Alec looks down at me with his blue eyes, they seem a little darker than they were before. "How did you do that?" he asks me sternly. At first, I had no idea what he was talking about. Then the memories flushed back, seeing his eyes for the first time, taking the stele, writing the marks on my arm, Jace unconscious on the mat, Christina screaming at me, I close my eyes and all the images make me wince.

"What? What's wrong?" he says, no emotion is showing in his voice, but in his eyes, I could see a spark of concern.

"No, I was just thinking. Sorry." I open my eyes and look up at him again. "Tell Jace that I am really sorry. I took his stele and I wrote all those drawings that you guys were writing. I needed them to show everyone that I wasn't weak. I am sorry, and could you give this back to Jace for me?" I fish out the stele I have in my back pocket and I drop it into his hand.

Taking his moment of shock to my advantage, I remove his hands from my shoulders. "It won't happen again, I'm leaving tonight. I would rather be factionless than live with myself and the life I cheated into." I say, surprisingly my voice didn't shake. I turn sharply around and walk away, unsure of where I am going.

"TRIS! WAIT!" Alec calls out to me. He runs up to me, his chest rising and falling a little faster. "Please don't leave, I have been meaning to talk to you about somethings. Would you mind walking with me? You have gotten yourself lost, am I right?" he raised a slender eyebrow.

"Okay." I say, too astonished to say anything more. He starts walk down a hallway west to us. I scramble over to him and he starts talking.

"Okay so you might have not have known this, but you could have killed yourself with that little stunt you did with the stele.''' He looks at me. a slight smile is playing on his lips. "Me, Isabelle, Jace and the red-head, Clary, are called Shadowhunters. We are half-man and half-angel. Though there are angels in this world, there are also demons. It is our sworn duty to protect this world from a full-blown demon raid. We find demons, kill them and move on. We are currently hunting one know you know as Al." _Al is a demon? _I thought to myself. Alec must have saw my confused face and continued to speak calmly to me. "Al is an Eidolon demon, Shapeshifters. They try to hide in this world, tricking mundanes into thinking that they are their loved ones." He shudders. "A mundane is a human that is pure man. They don't have the Sight, which is when they can see _our_ world, the Shadow World." the way he emphasises the word _our_ makes me tingle all over.

He continues to talk about the history of shadowhunters. How an angel rose from a lake and mixed some of his blood with mortal man's and whomever drank from the cup became Nephilim. That shadowhunter blood is always dominate in a child no matter what other species the spouse is. He goes on about a little bit of history, but I mainly zone out, thinking about the way he said, "Our."

"Well, what do you think?" he looks down at me and smiles. "I think this is very cool." I smile back at him. Its quite confusing actually, how am I tied into this? "I have one question though…" I say. "And what's that?" he asks. "Where do I come in?" I ask. He tilts his head back and laughs.

"You are a shadowhunter of course!" He says. He stops and stands in front of me so we are eye to eye. "You are part of a race that includes only true warriors. When I saw you on that mat, fighting one of the best shadowhunters ever known to man, and _beating_ him. I knew that you are a shadowhunter. You have to heart and spirit of a strong warrior." He looks at me with serious eyes. _He really cares about me _I thought.

I smile at him before continuing, "So what do I do know?" I really have no idea what I should do, I am divergent and a shadowhunter. If I act like a shadowhunter, then they'll recognize me as divergent. If I hide it, I will be hated by Alec and his friends. I need Alec's help.

"Its simple, doing the initiation is like a training for a 10 year old who just begins to start training to be a great shadowhunter. Then afterwards and we complete our mission, we'll take you back with us to New York and you will continue your training as a regular 16 year old Shadowhunter." he smiles sheepishly at me. Go with them to New York? What about here? My family won't know, though.

"Alright." I say, grinning. We continue to walk down the halls, until I start to recognize where we are. Alec and I walk silently for a few moments. My courage growing and shrinking as I decide whether or not to tell Alec about my feelings for him. _Maybe I should just wait until we grow closer_ I thought, _He will understand then why I like him. _

"Here we are." He says, snapping me out of my thoughts, I jump in alarm. He looks down at me, he's trying not to smile. We arrive at the transfers' one else is in the room besides Alec's group of friends. We walk together towards his group of friends. The red-head, Clary, is on the bottom bunk of the beds, writing something on a scrap of paper. The pale boy is sitting on the top bunk, watching over her shoulder looking down between her and the paper.

"_Alexander Lightwood, where the fuck have you been?!"_ I hear Isabelle say. She walks up to us, Isabelle doesn't even give a glance toward my direction. She punches Alec hard in the arm, Alec doesn't even flinch. She gives him a cold stare. They look so much alike. Alec tugs at her hair in a gentle and affectionate way. They love each other in a family sense. My heart pains when I think about Caleb.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Clary asks, disgust plain on her face, she doesn't even make an attempt to hide it.

"I need to talk with you guys. Clary don't be such an ass because Tris beat your boyfriend up, he deserved it for being cocky." Alec says. Ooohh, that make total sense. Clary is dating Jace. But what about the pale boy? He clearly loves Clary, I can see it in his eyes.

"Fine, lets go discuss this in the Chasm, its loud and no one particularly cares about what we are saying. Let me just send this fire-message first." Clary says, she grabs a neon green lighter from her bed and opens a flame. She burns the piece of paper, but instead of it burning slowly like normally, it abrupts into blue flames and disappears immediately leaving no trace of fire left behind.

"Tris, can you stay here with Simon?" Alec asks kindly. He points to the pale boy and Simon waves, I wave back. "We just need to discuss a few minor thing before we can get down to buisness with you." Isabelle and Clary looked confused by what Alec is saying.

I nod and say, "Yeah sure, why not?" I say, placing a fake smile. I really want to go, but it seems like Alec is the only one who likes me.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." he smiles at me before walking out with Clary and Isabelle. The second they turn the corner, I flop down onto the bed next to Simon. He looks over at me and smirks.

"What's got Alec all excited over you?" He asks, his eyes are like dark imperial topazes. His dark chocolate hair makes his pale skin stand out like a diamond. His sharp, angular features fit right with his dark looks.

I tell him everything that has happened today, I leave out when Alec would say "our" since it felt like it was something only I should know. When I finish, Simon is shocked and doesn't say anything for a while, he just stares at me like I have lobsters coming out of my ears.

"Wow." He whispers. I must have scared him so badly that he is holding his breath.

"Yeah, well." I tuck some hair that got out of the ponytail behind my ear. "Alec says that if I make it through Dauntless initiation, I can come to New York -where ever that is- with you guys and train like a normal 16 year-old shadowhunter." I say. Simon is still shocked. So many thoughts must be going through his mind.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He runs over to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He's probably hiding from me, I would too. I pick up the pen Clary left on the bed and examine it. It's thin and silver with words in green "Lucian and Jocelyn Garroway. The Start To A New Beginning." Wonder who they are.

"Clary's not gonna like you touching that. She doesn't like you anyway." said a deep voice in front of me. I drop the pen instantly and look up. Jace stands in front of me. His left arm is in a slang, but I can see from the way he is moving it, nothing is wrong with it. Bruises are blotching along his jawline, fading by the minute.

"How are you better?" I ask, fear swelling inside of me. _He's probably coming back to get his revenge on me_. I thought. I start slowly backing up on the bed. Jace starts moving forward every time I move back.

"You should know. You stole my stele from me to use it. There's a mark that we use that heals us almost instantly rather than dealing with it like a mundane does." Jace says, he has a calm voice, but it has a sinister tone to it.

"I-I'm sorry, J-Jace." I stutter. Fear is like multiple slaps to the face, trying to get me to snap.

"Accepted, but just remember what I'm saying now, if you do _anything_ to me like that again, I will snap you in half like a _twig_. You got that, Stiff?" He says, his golden eyes burning not with heat, but with iciness.

"Y-ye-yes, I got it." I say, silently cursing myself out from not being braver. Simon finally walks out of the bathroom and sees the scene is front of him: Jace leaning close into me, his "good" hand holding onto the top bunk so he doesn't fall, giving me an icy glare that could freeze someone on a cold day and me curled up with my knees on my chest. Fear painted clear on my face. Simon starts grumbling about something as he walks up and pushes Jace further away from me. Though Jace hasn't stopped staring at me.

"Can you two hold off until they come back?" Simon yells. "I am tired as hell and you guys should be also." Simon was right, I haven't realized till now how much the fatigue was weighing down on me, it felt like my whole entire energy source was being sucked out of me as we talked. I looked up at Jace and I grew jealous. He looked refreshed and well, and Simon didn't look tired, but he was dragging his feet and slouching as he walked.

"I'm fine, I am staying up until they come back. In fact, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and take a shower so I can stay awake." I stand up and I become immediately dizzy, I lean against the bedpost for support while the dark spots go away from my vision. Simon and Jace both look at me in a mix of concern and surprise. "I'm fine guys, just let me go take a shower and then I'll be all good." I slur from sleepiness. Jace steps out of my way, but Simon doesn't move. I struggle to stand up straight, and when I do, I almost lose consciousness. I recover fast and I push past Simon, brushing his shoulder. I freeze, his arm is freezing! I turn around fast and that was the final straw, my knees buckle and I go down. Simon surprisingly catches me before I slam into the ground.

Before passing out, I say, "Why are you so cold?".

A curtain of blackness takes over like the end of a scene of a play.

_**How you liking it?! Please leave reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Alec's POV

As Isabelle, Clary and I make it down to the Chasm finally. Clary rests against the fence and sighs softly. She must really hate that I want to talk about Tris.

"Okay, what now?" Clary says, breaking the silence between us. "You wanted to talk, Alec, so talk." she crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me with cold eyes that can shoot daggers. She's not the same, sweet, little girl that Jace brought to the Institute anymore. She's stronger and braver. She used to never want to look me in the eye because she was so scared. Now she doesn't care.

"Okay so, I initially wanted to talk to Tris about how she was able to beat the living crap outta him, no offense, Clary" I say, Clary somehow manages to give me an even _colder_ stare. I lied about why I wanted to talk to Tris because I don't want them know I'm Divergent. "She then told me that she used Jace's stele to write the runes on her because she wanted to be stronger. I asked how many she drew, and she said about 17 of them, some on her arms, the other on her abdomen. I was of course startled by this because she should have turned Forsaken by then, but she didn't. Tris is a shadowhunter." I say, Isabelle is shocked, her jaw hanging loosely from her head. Clary was smirking.

"Let me guess, you _told _her that and told her every _fucking _thing about shadowhunters. Tell me that I'm wrong, go on." She makes a shooing gesture with one of her hands. Anger blooms inside me.

"Yes I did." I growl "Just like what Jace did with you, even when he thought you were a mundie." I snap. Clary sits up straight, her green eyes glowing with fury.

"He did that because he knew I had shadowhunter blood. _He_ put a rune on me and saw the effects work, _he_ had evidence. You are just relaying on her handing you the stele. Did she show you scars? Did she show you the permanent ones? Huh? Did she? Or were you too busy making goo-goo eyes at her?" She says, sneering.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Yes, she showed me her fucking scars, and I could see the strength rune scar on her elbow crease. Oh and did I mention I saw the Clairvoyant rune on her right hand? I have fucking evidence, you are probably just fucking jealous you're not the new and exciting person anymore. You're jealous that there are other Shadowhunters like you, who seem fragile and innocent, but are strong and fierce. You want people to pity that you look so small, don't you? Well I can prove that you aren't that small innocent girl anymore. You had sex with Jace a few nights ago in an empty apartment." Being his _parabati_, I am able to sense if he is near by, and lo and behold, they were in an apartment, sleeping together. Clary turns redder than her hair. She stands up and yanks me up onto my feet. I know she is going to slap me so I let her, a swift _**CRACK **_sounds as she hits me. I don't even get mad, I just stare at her with a cold glance. I don't even feel the sting from her small hand.

"Better?" I ask, I'm not usually good with words, like Jace, but they just keep spilling from my mouth.

"You are a fucking ass hole, ya know that? Go to hell." she pushes me away from her, twists away and walks away. Her hands are at her side, clenching and unclenching.

"Why? Just why?" Izzy groans. She gets up and slaps me upside the head, I wince and grab my head.

"That hurt! You know if hurts when you do that!" I say. A smile is playing on Isabelle's lips when I say that.

"Come on, Clary is probably crying to my boyfriend about what you said. Speaking of what you said, did you really see them sleeping together?" she asks, I knew she would want to know.

"Yeah, I saw them sleeping together on the floor. They must have sneaked out after everyone fell asleep and came back before anyone woke up." I say. Isabelle laughs and we start walking back towards the bedroom. We continue to discuss the situation of Tris. We come to the agreement that she should come back with us, if she wants to of course.

We finally arrive back at the bedroom and I see Simon holding someone in his hands while kneeling on the ground. Clary is in front of Simon so I can't see who it is, but one of the person's hands laid by Clary's boot. It's a small, childish hand, there's dark purple nail polish on her nails. I remember holding it with I needed to talk with her. It's Tris.

"What did you do, Simon?" Isabelle says. She throws her hands in the air and walks over to where Simon is. She kneels next to him and places her index finger on Tris's throat. She waits a minute before responding, "She's alive, probably exhausted. Her energy rune, that I saw peeking out from her shoulder, faded and she's feeling the extent of how hard she worked today. She'll be fine by morning. We should all go to sleep, before the mundanes get back from god knows where."

We take off our daytime clothes, and place on comfortable ones has on a navy blue band T-shirt that says "The Fray." Jace has on a deep-red muscle T-shirt that hugs to his body very tightly that you can see all the muscles in his abdomen, he also wears black sweatpants that aren't quite that loose. I am wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark gray sweatpants. Clary is wearing black pajama pants with lighting bolts on them and a black T-shirt that's probably Jace's. Isabelle wears a black slip, lace at the hems. We didn't change Tris because we wanted to give her her privacy. We just placed her in a vacant bed next to me. We cover her up good so no one could see that she is still in jeans and a t-shirt. She's snores softly.

"Okay, so let's sleep now and wake up before the mundies so we can talk with Tris privately." I say, everyone nods in agreement before going to sleep. I have been trained to sleep lightly so I could hear the mundanes _trying_ to tiptoe into bed, but they fail, miserably. Some of them must have been drunk because they wouldn't stop giggling. I swear by the Angel, if they end up pulling some kind of prank on me or one of my friends, I will hurt them so badly, they'll become factionless because they are too permanently injured to be Dauntless.

I snap awake, get out of bed and make it before checking my watch. _5:09am._ Perfect. I look at the beds around me and I see Izzy, Jace, and Clary are already awake. Clary is currently trying to silently wake Simon up. She is placing a pillow right by his mouth because he sometimes wakes up with his fangs snapped out, Simon accidently bit Clary once with it before. I go over to Tris's bed to wake her up, but I just look at her for a second. Tris is still asleep, but she doesn't look as _dead _as she looked before. She looks more younger, more beautiful. I'm not into girls, but whoever gets her is lucky.

I walk over and I gently shake her awake. She starts mumbling things like, "I'm sorry." and "I love you". Probably what she wanted to say to her parents. I shake her a little more fiercer, and whispering, "Tris. Tris, wake up." She sits up in a flash and slaps me across the face. I rock back and land on my bed. It surprised me more than it hurt. She didn't even look at me before slapping me. Two girls in about 8 hours, impressive. This is what Jace must feel. She looks at me now and I can see that her mind is finally registering who she just hit. She looks at me in horror and scoots back a little.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." she says, she is still looking at me in terror. Should I be mad? Should I slap her back?

"It's okay." I finally say, I say it in a calming voice because from the way she is looking at me, she might break out in tears at any second. "Go and get changed, we need to talk. All of us. Okay?" I ask. She nods numbly, before standing and running into the girls bathroom.

"Since when are you nice?" Clary asks. Damn it, I forgot about Clary being in the room. I turn around and I see that Simon isn't there anymore.

"Ha, ha. Where's Simon?" I ask. Clary tries to hide a smile, but I see it.

"He's...having breakfast with Isabelle." Clary says, growing uncomfortable. Having a vampire for a friend is hard at points. I can understand because Isabelle is dating Simon and Isabelle makes sure that I have plenty of blood in stock at our apartment. Magnus doesn't mind, he just doesn't want to know where I get it from.

"Oh, okay." I stand up and stretch. "Well, I'm gonna go get changed. Talk to ya in a little bit." I feel my shoulders pop, which fills me with relief. I grab some clothes, go to the bathroom and change. I put on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

I brush my teeth and run my hand through my hair once. I walk over and place my hand on the door knob, about to turn it, when I feel something warm in my pocket. I stick my hand in my pocket and yelp. Whatever the object in my pocket is, is burning hot.

After a few moments, the object starts to cool, so I pull it out. Its a piece of paper, a fire-message. It reads:

Hey Blue Eyes,

Clary fire messaged me last night, something about Jace

getting his ass kicked by a toothpick. Ha, ha!

I've missed you soo much! Chairman Meow does too!

When are you guys coming back? Please fire-message me

soon. Pleeeeeease? I love you.

XOXO Magnus

I smile and stuff the message back in my pocket before anyone notices. I open the door and I find everyone waiting for me.

"What took you so long? I know it wasn't because you were doing your hair." Isabelle says, she points at my hair, which it sticking up in odd places. I shrug and walk over to my bed. I find my black running sneakers and I slip them on.

"So where are we going?" I ask, standing up and staring at them, waiting for an answer. Clary is wearing a black tanktop and some dark purple shorts. Simon has a neon green shirt on, with dark blue jeans. Isabelle wears a sleek velvety red tanktop, and black skinny jeans. Jace wears yet another muscle shirt, and wears black sweatpants. Tris stands off to the side, most likely uncomfortable around them still. She wears a simple black T-shirt and black leggings.

"I say lets go to the Pit." Jace says, "Any other ideas?" He looks around see if anyone opposes, but no one does.

"Yeah, let's go before they wake up." I pointed to the mundanes, sleeping soundly.

We walk down the path together silently. Its so quiet in the mornings, it reminds me of Bone City. The stone pillars made from the ashes of Shadowhunters, the Speaking Stars, and the Silent Brothers.

"Here we are." Jace says, snapping me out of my thoughts. We are at the Pit and there are already a lot of people here. Mostly hung-over people, moaning and mumbling. Some are even singing to themselves.

"Okay, so Tris, with the exception of Jace and Clary, we have come to the decision that- as long as you want to- we would like for you to come with us back to New York and to train you as a shadowhunter." I say, Clary is glaring at me, Jace has a almost empty expression, but if you've known his as long as I have, you could see that he was shocked. That surprised me deeply, Jace was almost unshockable.

"Wow, um, thanks." Tris said, rubbing the back of her neck. She glanced around nervously at the group. She's smiling shyly, but I can tell that she has no idea what to say.

"We can give you the rest of today to think about it, if you want." I look at my watch and I see that its _5:58._ Perfect excuse to get everyone off Tris's back.

"Alrighty, we need to head over the cafeteria before anyone in the bedroom thinks we got kidnapped." I say, I stand up and everyone follows my lead, except Tris. She stays seated, hesitant to get up. I sigh inwardly and walk over to her.

"You coming?" I ask her, she looks up at me with her big blue eyes. I smile a little, and offer my hand out to her. She stares at it for a moment, wavering. She then blinks a few times and takes my hand. She smiles at me with gratitude.

"Thank you." She half whispers.

"No problem, Tris." I help her up and we walk together. I let go of her hand after I picked her up, and Tris looked...disappointed? Why is she so sad?

"Is it okay if I come with you guys to New York? Clary hates me. Jace was shocked so I knew he doesn't want me there either." Tris says, that's why she's sad. I stop, turn her to face me and I look straight into her pale blue eyes.

"Listen to me, Clary doesn't hate you, she's jealous of you. Jace was shocked because he didn't even know you were a shadowhunter in the first place. Isabelle and I would be ecstatic if you came with us. You would fit perfectly into our little band of Shadowhunters. All 5 of us, including you, have something special within us. Don't even think for a _second_ that we don't like you! Even if you are new, we will get to know you better, vise versa. I, personally, would be honored if you came with us to New York." I squeeze her shoulders and she looks away from my eyes for a moment.

"Do you mean that?" she asks, her eyes filled with hope and ambition.

"By the Angel, YES! Of course I do!" I say, she now grins at me and pulls me in for a hug. It feels like a child is hugging me for a moment because she's so small. I stand there shocked for a moment, frozen from her sudden act of affection. Then, regaining my senses, I pat her back awkwardly. We stand there for a few moments, people pass by us and give us weird glances. I glare at them, shooting silent daggers for them to walk away. Finally, Tris lets go and looks up at me.

"We're gonna be late, come on." Tris says grabbing my hand and half dragging me down the hallway. We pass the cafeteria, I catch a glimpse of Isabelle and Jace, eating. They don't see me, which is good because I have no idea what Tris is doing.

"Uh, Tris? We just past the cafeteria. Where are we going?" I ask. She keeps dragging me down random hallways, her grip isn't quite strong, but I am curious about what we are doing.

Its hard to keep track of where we are going and how to get back. No mundane would remember this, thank the Angel for the memory rune.

Tris finally stops in the middle of one hallway. She lets go and turns around, staring at me. This hallway is oddly dark, small light bulbs hang to the sides. Its a stone hallway, everything is made out of stone except for the wooden doors and the light bulbs.

"I'm sorry. I really just need some privacy with only you." Tris says. The dim lights on the walls highlight her cheekbones and eyes. She looks beautiful.

"Well? What's up? Is this about Clary and Jace? They don't hate you, they are ju-" Tris interrupts me by catching me off guard. She quickly runs up to me, cups my chin with her hand and kisses me. Her soft lips on mine, its shallow at first and then she deepens it. Lips crashing on lips, tongue crashes with tongue, teeth with teeth. She smells like soap and a hint of lemon. She grabs the back of my neck to support herself. Then within my closed eyes, I start seeing images, of Magnus and I. That's enough to snap me out of it.

I push myself away from Tris, who looks shocked. I pick her up and drop her in front of me, keeping our distance. Even in the dim light, I could see her blushing madly. Tears glisten in her eyes as she looks up at me.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I have wanted to do that since the day I met you." She stutters and her voice breaks and cracks, but I could see in her eyes that she meant every word she said.

"Uh, well, okay then. Listen Tris, you are beautiful, kind, brave and cute." Her face lights up with hope. "But, I have a boyfriend waiting for me back in New York." The hope on her face crumbles, replaced by pain.

"Oh, okay. We should get back before they freak out." she turns around quickly, but not quick enough for me not to see the tears falling from her face.

"I'm sorry." I say, maybe I could've told her sooner, so the news didn't crush her as hard. Guilt is like a hand, slapping me repeatedly across the face.

"It's fine." she snapped. Her voice quietly hitches from her silent sobs. She is new at this feelings thing, and I just sucker punched her.

The feel of her soft lips still linger on my own. The smell of her hair remains in my nose. I can still feel the way she grabbed the back of my neck. She gave me her heart and I stomped on it with my shoes. I feel like Isabelle.

Sorry for such a long chapter! I just couldn't stop!Please leave reviews about it!


End file.
